Mordis
|płeć = |status = Martwy |pseudo = Śmierć |przynależność = |aktor = Bridger Zadina |debiut = „Dziel i rządź” |seria = }}Mordis – nieczłowiek uważany za drugiego najbardziej niebezpiecznego nieczłowieka w Attilanie, zaraz po Black Bolcie. Gdy przeszedł przez proces terrigenezy, król Black Bolt uwięził go w odizolowanym pokoju, żeby nie mógł wyrządzić szkód swoimi niszczycielskimi zdolnościami. Gdy Maximus przejął władzę w Attilanie, uwolnił Mordisa, by w zamian za wolność pomógł Auran i straży królewskiej schwytać członków Królewskiej Rodziny na Ziemi. Po tym, jak został pokonany w pojedynku z Karnakiem, Mordis odmówił bycia ponownie zamkniętym w celi i próbował zniszczyć siebie i swoich wrogów. Przed zabiciem wszystkich powstrzymał go Gorgon, jednakże za cenę swojego życia. Biografia Wczesne życie Terrigeneza Mordis został wystawiony na działanie mgły Terrigenu, z której wyszedł obdarzony potężną mocą emitowania destruktywnych promieni energii z twarzy. Jako że nie był w stanie kontrolować swoich nowo nabytych zdolności, Mordis zmuszony został do noszenia ochronnego kombinezonu i metalowej maski . Uwięziony przez Black Bolta Postrzegany jako zagrożenie dla całego Attilanu, Mordis został uwięziony w odizolowanym pomieszczeniu przez króla Black Bolta, do czasu aż nie nauczy się kontrolować swoich nieludzkich umiejętności. W międzyczasie Maximus obiecał mu, że gdy tylko dojdzie do władzy, uwolni go z jego więzienia. Wolność thumb|left|Maximus uwalnia Mordisa Gdy Maximus przejął władzę w Attilanie, dokonując zamachu stanu, który poskutkował ucieczką Królewskiej Rodziny na Ziemię, postanowił dotrzymać obietnicy złożonej przed laty Mordisowi i wypuścić go z więzienia, w którym tkwił ze względu na swoje destruktywne moce. Przed uwolnieniem Moridsa, Maximus postanowił skorzystać z mocy przewidywania przyszłości Bronajy, aby upewnić się, że wyzwolenie go nie zaszkodzi mu i nie narazi go na niebezpieczeństwo. Gdy otworzył wrota, za którymi więziony był Mordis, nieczłowiek wyszedł z pomieszczenia i witając się z Maximusem zapytał go, dlaczego Black Bolt oddał mu w ręce panowanie nad królestwem. Maximus postanowił wytłumaczyć mu wszystko później i wspólnie udali się na rozmowę, w trakcie której wyjaśnił Mordisowi, że w zamian za wolność, pomoże on Auran oraz straży królewskiej schwytać członków Rodziny Królewskiej . Polowanie na Gorgona thumb|Mordis wita się z Auran Fusce rhoncus, lectus ac consectetur aliquet, neque felis faucibus eros, et tempus nisi velit id purus. Integer tempus ac neque id elementum. Nullam interdum eget urna eu faucibus. Fusce eu iaculis diam. Aliquam et dolor sit amet diam auctor tempor. Duis nec malesuada est. Maecenas tortor mi, rhoncus vel tincidunt vel, aliquet et diam. Etiam vel nisl velit. Integer turpis nunc, egestas id dignissim at, ultricies sit amet purus. Duis fringilla commodo lectus at ultricies. Morbi aliquam finibus neque. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Sed convallis arcu id nibh scelerisque, et bibendum nibh efficitur. Vestibulum id dignissim urna, sed bibendum magna. thumb|left|Mordis sugeruje Florze użyć swoich mocy Nam sagittis a eros ac rhoncus. Suspendisse sollicitudin diam consequat nisi luctus sollicitudin eu vel massa. Praesent sodales metus vitae nunc molestie rutrum. Duis nec finibus lectus. Aliquam ac iaculis justo. Donec accumsan dolor sit amet turpis ultrices, non posuere orci porttitor. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Integer non facilisis lectus, sed vulputate turpis. Nunc turpis felis, interdum sed risus ut, vestibulum hendrerit nibh. Praesent convallis turpis nibh, posuere accumsan elit ultrices nec. Sed eget tortor dui. Ut vitae ante varius eros pharetra porttitor at vitae enim. Sed quis tempor eros. Curabitur a neque dictum lectus tincidunt tempor quis vel massa. thumb|Mordis zostaje z tyłu, by chronić Locus Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur pretium id urna sit amet eleifend. Mauris ac nisi ipsum. Vestibulum at consequat felis. Aenean tortor mauris, euismod vitae convallis ut, pulvinar a nibh. Nam vehicula, massa ac vehicula luctus, nulla sem posuere diam, vitae ullamcorper mi magna sit amet ligula. Mauris ac quam sodales, feugiat mauris a, ultricies urna. Sed vehicula, libero eget efficitur efficitur, nisi diam accumsan lacus, a eleifend erat erat a quam. Quisque faucibus quis ligula ac elementum. Duis tortor ipsum, molestie ut maximus condimentum, porta eget ante. Etiam et eros id libero consequat lobortis sed sit amet leo. Donec vitae leo non orci tempus semper. Donec eget magna sit amet lectus molestie dapibus a eu erat. thumb|left|Mordis atakuje Gorgona wiązką energii Cras sed quam eget massa ultrices egestas condimentum id nunc. Proin lacinia lobortis convallis. Suspendisse sodales libero suscipit mi tincidunt lacinia. In at eros pellentesque, malesuada lorem quis, ultrices leo. Nam sit amet porttitor leo, in efficitur metus. Suspendisse enim erat, suscipit eu cursus non, faucibus sed arcu. Morbi scelerisque mi nec lorem lacinia, sit amet dignissim diam maximus. Morbi faucibus lorem ante, rutrum molestie sem efficitur quis. Vestibulum ut justo tristique, lobortis diam non, viverra metus. Cras felis leo, sollicitudin eu ligula nec, aliquam ultricies nisl. Aenean tempor vulputate nisi, at suscipit leo fringilla sit amet. Konfrontacja z Black Boltem Wkrótce . Poszukiwanie byłego króla Wkrótce . Pojedynek z Karnakiem Wkrótce . Śmierć Wkrótce. Osobowość Mordis był dowcipnym i sarkastycznym mężczyzną z cynicznym poczuciem humoru, którego używał, żeby szyderczo komentować każdą sytuację, w której się znajdował. W trudnych chwilach zachowywał się swobodnie i nieskrępowanie, ze względu na swoją pewność siebie. Bywał niecierpliwy i nie przepadał za podporządkowywaniem się do narzucanych mu zasad czy rozkazów. Gdy Auran rozkazała mu trzymać się z dala od walki i chronić Locus, Mordis nonszalancko stwierdził, że ochrona nie jest jego specjalnością. Łatwo wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Szybko irytował się, gdy okazało się, że w poszukiwaniu Królewskiej Rodziny muszą przeprawiać się przez gęstą dżunglę oraz gdy musiał powiedzieć Florze, by ta użyła swoich mocy i stworzyła ścieżkę, którą mogli podążać, co dla niego było oczywistością. Kiedy Locus używała swoich zdolności echolokacji, by odnaleźć Gorgona, Mordis narzekał na wysokie dźwięki, które wydawała dziewczyna. Interesowała go tylko jego własna osoba – zgodził się współpracować z Maximusem i Auran tylko dlatego, że w zamian obiecano mu wolność. Auran opisała go jako uosobienie „śmierci”, nieczłowieka tak potężnego i nieobliczalnego, że nawet ona nie byłaby w stanie nim dowodzić. Sama myśl o uwolnieniu Mordisa przeraża Black Bolta, Auran i Maximusa, a nawet nieustraszonego Gorgona. Mordis żywił urazę do Rady Genetycznej za trzymanie go w odosobnieniu, mimo iż Black Boltowi dano szansę na swobodne życie. Umiejętności Moce Mordis był nieczłowiekiem, który osiągnął szczyt swojego genetycznego potencjału po przejściu przez proces terrigenezy, który obdarował go także nadzwyczajnymi umiejętnościami. thumb|Mordis strzela wiązką promieni * Strzelanie energią – Mordis posiadał moc strzelania z twarzy potężną wiązką energii, która niszczyła wszystko, co napotkała na swojej drodze. Wygląda na to, że mężczyzna nie potrafił kontrolować swojej umiejętności, ponieważ musiał nosić maskę ochronną. Maximus twierdzi, że obok Black Bolta, Mordis był najpotężniejszym nieczłowiekiem na Attilanie. Sam miał zastrzeżenia dotyczące wypuszczania go z jego więzienia, a Auran wyraźnie obawiała się, że nie będzie w stanie panować nad nieobliczalnym Mordisem, który miał zasilić szeregi jej oddziału wysłanego na Ziemię. * Zwiększona wytrzymałość – Mordis był w stanie wytrzymać różne ataki, takie jak fale sejsmiczne generowane przez Gorgona czy skutki eksplozji, którą przypadkowo spowodował strzelając w zbiornik gazu, bez odnoszenia poważnych ran. Wyposażenie Inne wyposażenie * Com-Link – Mordis wyposażony był w Com-Link, za pomocą którego mógł werbalnie komunikować się z Auran. Relacje Występy Ciekawostki * Wkrótce. Przypisy }} Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Nieludzie Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie Kategoria:Postacie zabite przez Gorgona